


Mister Blue and the Ghost Children

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlet, Ghosts, ghost children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Once upon a time there was a man called Mister Blue. But to be honest, nobody knows much about him....This is what people know about him.





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Some sort of background story for a specific side character in the ST story no one asked for (but my own sad ass).  
> Enjoy.

Once upon a time there was a man called Mister Blue.

He lived in a very blue house and he always seemed to wear blue clothes, hence his nickname.

But to be honest, nobody knows much about him.

 

From the outside Mister Blue is quite the average neighbour.

He keeps his lawn neatly mown. Weekly he visits the supermarket for his groceries.

He even goes to church every now and then, despite his obvious face of dislike.

But people can’t really complain. After all, Mister Blue is a friendly and helpful man.

Often he acts as the maintenance man of the neighbourhood.

People are not surprised when he tells them he actually owns a garage not so far from his house.

 

And yet there’ something off about him and the house he lives in.

Of course the overwhelming blue is a thing on its own.

It makes Mister Blue a quirky cartoon looking man. Nothing wrong with looking a bit out of place.

But what people really mean with ‘something’s off’,

they mean Mister Blue’s weird habit of talking to nobody.

It wouldn’t be the first time looking into Mister Blue’s house and seeing the man himself talk to thin air, even gesturing and interacting with absolutely nobody.

When people stare too long, he’ll close the blue curtains, leaving the rest of his life a mystery.


	2. Father Figure

Once upon a time there was the best father I could ever have.

Although he is just a regular human, he does not seem to be one.

First of all, he could _hear_ and _see_ me. Not many regular humans can.

Secondly, he did not run away when he first noticed me. Of course, initially there was fear.

Not unusually though.

I mean, you don’t encounter ghosts daily unless you’re not a regular human.

Thirdly, after all the things he went through, my father decided to stay.

And he accepted me and the others. He treated us as if we were blood of his own.

He treated me as his real daughter.

And this man was not afraid of me. He did not see me as a witch, a monster or all those many ill names that were thrown at me throughout the decennia.

For the first time in my non-existent life, I had a man I could call my father. A man who was more my father than my blood tied relative could ever be.


	3. Blue

Once upon a time there was a man called Mister Blue.

But I was allowed to call him Blue.

I knew his real name.

 

That’s because Mister Blue and I have history. We already knew each other from college.

Those were the times:

Reckless, wild and probably too much alcohol.

While I listened to Writers of Summer he blasted Hammer through the speakers.

We attended gigs together, fooled around and fell in love.

Despite our differences, both of us were horrible flirts and even more awkward lovers.

 

Today there are only regrets left.

And so much what if’s and could’ve beens.

 

Whatever we two had (in the end), it was crushed.

I knew becoming an Eye Stealer could threaten our relationship but-

And…

And there were also his children… Those odd children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Karlus :')


	4. Mister Blue and the Ghost Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever Blue.

Once upon a time there was Mister Blue and the Ghost Children.

Mister Blue had just moved into this old, crumbling house. Despite its terrible condition, Mister Blue  did not give up and restored the house till the last brick.

And despite the voices he heard whispering,

And despite the misplaced shadows on the walls,

And despite the silhouettes  and lamps flickering,

Mister Blue wanted to stay. That’s when the special Children fully presented themselves to him.

 

And in a way, they caught him.

Mister Blue got himself trapped in a ghost infested house. If only he had never listened to the shady car dealer that gifted him the Garage and the House.

If only

he did not have shown any compassion toward the Children.

But who else would take care of them?

Who else would foster them, love them and give them the attention they desperately needed?

Either way/ whatever he would’ve chosen

The Ghost Children would’ve kept him. One cannot easily forget an encounter with a dead kid anyway.

In a way, he was forever theirs.

Forever tied.

Forever.

 

And it was visible in the ever present blue.


End file.
